


God bless your dick

by LucifersHitman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fox Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mates, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sex in suits, Wall Sex, self lubricating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my friend Jade who was getting hate and wanted some knotting and multiple orgasms <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	God bless your dick

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Stiles knew that mating was meant to be intense but fuck nothing prepared him for this. 

God he couldn’t keep his hands of Derek, he wanted to touch and rub and bite and lick at him until the wolf smelled of only him, until he couldn’t think about anything but how good Stiles felt about him. 

God he wanted to crawl inside Derek’s heart and make a home for himself and he wanted Derek so far in him he could taste it. 

Fuck Derek was getting there though, they’d barely gotten into their loft house when the wolf cornered him, pressing him back into the wall, licking up his neck, arms caging him tight as he snarled. 

"God, this is just like old times."

And he couldn’t help himself, he’d torn his Alpha’s shirt of, following those deep lines of muscles, nipping at Derek’s pecking as the muscle jumped under his lips before leaping at him as much as he could in the small space, legs tangling around Derek’s waist, arms about his neck, fingers tangling in stupidly soft hair as their lips crashed together.

And Derek had fucked into his mouth, claws making short work of the back of his dress pants.And why were suits a formal mating this fuck and he could feel it just a hole at his ass, enough for Derek’s sure fingers to rub over the already slick entrance, tracing the twitching muscle as he grinned, feral against his mouth. 

"Fuck baby, already so wet for me, little fox."

"Yeah, God yes, c’mon, foreplay later  fucking now."

But damn him his mate had taken his sweet time, working him open fingers wet and deep inside him, twisting and parting and crooking all pressed against his orgasm until his was mewling against Derek’s lips, panting his delight as his thighs clenched and his cock jumped in his trousers. 

"G-God, Derek!"

His orgasm was ripped out of him as Derek snarled, mouth working on a line of dark bruises over his throat, wet and sloppy as he pulled his dripping fingers free, pulling back enough to thrust a hand between them, working his own fly open. 

He took a moment to look down, mouth watering at the pretty flush of Derek’s thick cock, head purple and swollen, throbbing visibly. 

Fuck his knot was already swelling, pink and large at the base of his shaft. 

He let out an embarrassing moan, clawing at the wolfs shoulders snarling into Derek’s mouth. 

"Come on, Derek! Fuck me, tie the knot big guy, fill me up and stretch me open on your gorgeous dick."

Fuck he loved the way Derek’s eyes flashed and he grab at Stiles’s ass cheeks, spreading them wide apart, cock head circling his gaping hole, precum smearing over his cheeks. 

Derek let out a sound like a growl, biting as his lips until they were swollen red and his cock was half hard between them, grinding up into him tortuously slow, working each dragging inch of him into his ass. 

He arched up hard, dragging his claws down Derek’s back, throwing his head back and crying out as the wolf bottomed out, knot catching at his fluttering hole, tugging each time Derek pulled out only to thrust deep. 

Thrust did he, Stiles was bouncing on his dick, sliding up the wall with a broken groan as Derek dragged him back down, head lolling from side to side as Derek sucked at his bobbing adam’s apple and muttered filth into his ear. 

"God you’re so fucking pretty all fucked out like this, smelling of me, prett mouth all raw like you’ve been sucking my cock. Fuck feel how tight you are, fox? Feel how wide open you are right now?"

He couldn’t do anything but gurgle, clinging to Derek’s hair and arms and back, heels digging into Derek’s ass to spur him on as the wolf’s thrusts became erratic, knot swelling in him, pressing on all his sensitive spots. 

His second orgasm was like the coming of fucking christ, he was seeing stars, muscles falling loose and pliant, throat hoarse from wailing Derek’s name as his cock jerked, cum dribbling down his thighs, his blazer hanging half off at his elbows as he gasped, mouth open and wet against Derek’s. 

The wolf came with a roar, howling his name and snarled ‘my mate, mine.  _Mine”_ 's into his skin. 

He collapsed against the wall, only Derek’s fine trembling arms keeping him upright. 

"God bless your dick."

"Oh my god stiles, shut up."

He let out a breathless laugh, pressing a smile into Derek’s shoulder as his  _mate_  began moving, taking the steps slowly, each bounce causing him to whimper in sensitivity. 

Fuck, He was going to cum so much tonight. 

The gleam in Derek’s red tinged eyes agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
